The Walking H
by Ranma- Chaos Theory
Summary: The end of the world and Ranma is involved ... Oh my.


Its funny, this story idea just popped in my head and I had to just write it. I hope you enjoy it. There are lemony situations and language down below, you have been warned.

***********start******************

It seemed like a good idea eighty years ago, but this epidemic is just plain crazy. At the rate things are going, men will only have about another two years before they are all gone. This curse is something that I bear partial responsible for, my gut was telling me not to listen to him, but what he said made too much sense. Even now, it sounds like the right thing to have done at that time; I can't imagine what we could have done differently. If only Ranma wasn't gone, I'm sure he could have helped save us and bring the world back from the edge of the abyss. When I saw how this sickness had changed Kasumi (sweet and innocent Kasumi-chan, sigh) and what she did to her beloved Dr. Tofu, I knew all hope was lost at that point; even now, I can feel the changes taking place, my body and mind are losing, and I don't know how much longer I will last …

-Ku Lon

***********break******************

"Shuri-chan come and see what I've found in this old building; it's a note of some kind, looks like it's about 20 years old. Well that's what the radial dater says; anyway there are several magical seals all over this place that need to be studied."

"Tya-chan! We ain't got time, grab the note and come on, we've got movement to the South. It's a small cluster of H, we've got to get out of here, Now!"

***********break******************

"Get your mask on Shuri, the wind is starting to blow in our direction; if we breathe in any those spores from the H, it's over."

***********break******************

"Explorative Agents Shuri Hoctoya #435DK and Tya Tendo #973RYT, requesting permission to enter Akane Prime Gate delta."

'This is door commander Sheva Wears #213S, I am sorry ladies, with this spore-filled wind blowing you may not enter the gate at this time. I can open up a holding cell until the wind dies down; hopefully there aren't any H in those cells, your choice ladies."

"Are you fucking kidding me? This wind could last for hours, we'd be better off hiding out in some old building in the ancient ruins of Tokyo, come on Tya."

***********break******************

"Shuri-chan, I don't know about this place, four groups of H have traversed this street in the past 90 minutes. This place crawls and heavily."

"Look Tya, we'll be fine in this third story attic as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"But what about Jumpers, Porters, or even Blenders; they might be able get us before we knew that they're here."

"Stop it Tya! Getting ourselves worked over some fairy tales isn't going to help time fly by. Not to mention, I haven't ever seen any Jumpers or Porters during my entire time exploring the bad lands and the wild jungles. As far as blending goes, it's a level 32 technique; no mindless creature is going to figure out such advanced techniques like that anytime soon."

"I'm sorry Shuri-chan … sniff … I didn't mean anything by it … sniff … I'll keep my comments to myself from now on."

"Awww, come on Tya-chan stop crying, I'll take you out to the Awia Neko when we get back; I'll even let you get the stuffed paddle noodle bowl with fried phoenix. Maybe afterwards, we could go to the club for some drinks and then back to my place to end the day properly with nighttime fun. What do you think, Tya?"

"Really Shuri? You mean it … mmmmmm fried phoenix … Hey! You're going to let me cum this time, aren't you? … Because women who leave other women with blue clit go to very bad places."

"Hey cut out those new Chinese proverbs, they creep me out and yes, I'll make sure that you get to cum this time … that was an … initiation, yeah initiation."

"Considering the last four times that you left me out in the cold, initiation my ass. How would you like it if I switched back and forth, between tonguing your clit & your ass and then right before you cum, I'd stop cold. That sound good to you Shuri sweety?"

"Hey, hey, hey, Tya, I'll take good care of you tonight, I promise. I won't stop until you have a shit-eating grin on face and your arms & legs won't want to work for days."

"HAH! Well aren't you my little shit … oops sweet talker."

"heh"

***********break******************

"RUN! Climb higher and run, head to the left Tya … Oh shit the left side is covered, go right go right."

"Shuri! We're going to have to hit that house across the street, there's no other safe way down. I've got a double rubber gel ball ready, hold on to me tight as we bounce up and break through that second story window. Ready?"

"I'm ready Tya"

"Now JUMP!"

**CRASH**

"Shit, that didn't feel like a good idea, right Shuri?"

…

"Shuri?"

…

Awww shit, Shuri come on wake up. Wake up Shuri! Please wake up … come on girl wake up, I really, really didn't mean for you to go a very bad place, because that puts me in a very bad place and I was just joking … please Shuri wake up, I need you … don't leave me, pleaseeee."

"uugghhhh…"

"Thank you God, Thank you God, Thank you God. Shuri, time to go, put your arm around my shoulder, just like that, now let's move them feet and don't make me sing that stupid ass left foot, right foot song."

"Oh God, jumping through that window was not a good idea, I'm going to want a massage tonight, Tya."

"yeah you and me both, but how about we escape with our asses intact first? Hmmm"

"Heh, funny, funny girl, let's get moving; it looks like someone made a run path between these houses all the way up to that building and looks like someone labeled it a safezone."

"Fuck Shuri! Here they come, let's go, we just have three house to get past before we can rest."

"Tya, I've got one blocker ball left, that should slow them down enough"

"Wait until we get past this second house, before you use it."

"Ok that that should buy us some breathing room, only one house left to clear."

"Good and I think our luck has changed, the wind has stopped blowing, we can head back to the gate."

"Alright, some good news, now move that sexy ass of yours, I intend to enjoy it fully tonight. Only 10 feet to go until I can fee… AHHHH!"

"Whew Shuri that was close, I thought… NOOOOO!"

"Tya … keep going … I love youuuu…."

"SSHHUUURRIIII! No! Dammit no, … I…I love you too"

***********break******************

"This agent Tya Tendo #973RYT, requesting entry and please inform Elder Kuno that I have an artifact and that I will personally hand deliver it to her. Agent Shuri Hoctoya #435DK has been lost to the H"

"Access granted Agent Tya, Elder Kuno said that she will be waiting in her black rose garden for you and she sends her condolences about your partner. Welcome home"

***********break******************

***100 years ago***

"Lookout here he comes" Ranma dodged to the left and threw out a kick. 'Almost ready, just need to get him to use up some more energy. Akane, please tell me that you're set to go on your end.'

As if she was reading his mind, Akane gave him a wink. 'Come on Ranma, we're already on our end, the rest is up to you.'

"Is that all that you've got? Feh, I thought you were supposed to be all that, what no bag of chips either, Hahaha … Oh lookie here, I've got your little charm that you were going to use to have a bunch of women at your beck and call. Maybe I'll use it and show you how its done the right way." Ranma bolstered, egging him on. 'Whoa … he looks pretty pissed … No make that several levels beyond pissed … (maybe I'll use it) smart Saotome smart … like I'd know what to do with this charm anyway. Kind of reminds me of sidewalk chalk, hmmm … I wonder if you're supposed to draw on women with it?'

"RRAANNMMAAA!" Firing off a massive energy blast at Ranma, the blast carved a deep trench in the ground as raced towards Ranma.

'This will be easy to dodge … Oh shit, Akane's in the way, move God Dammit MOVE!' Tensing his legs to jump, Ranma knew it was going to be close. "Akane! Look out"

"Huh?" Akane looked back to where Ranma was fighting, 'Oh fuck its coming right at me ... why can't I move? M…M…My legs, they aren't working, they're s…shaking; Ranma help…'

Wrapping his arms around Akane, Ranma jumped to the side of the blast, "I got ya … what's wrong akane? … hey, hey it's ok I'm here for yo… uuurrgghh!" The edge of the energy blast caught Ranma along his back, burning away his shirt and part of his pigtail.

"Heh, I…I got ya little punk, n…now where is my sack of p…p…pretties. There they are, waiting patiently for my return." Happosai found his sack of girls' underwear laying out under a tree with two girls searching through it for their panties. 'I need a recharge, that lil punk is getting too much like Genma, always pushing my buttons; but dammit it, he doesn't have of that fat fool's weaknesses, which makes it hard to control him … hmmm. Maybe I'll just head back, take a nap, and plot my revenge from there.'

'God, I can't believe Ranma and Akane talked us into this ass-lame plan. It would have be way cooler if we didn't have to dress up as girls. I can tell Hiroshi is having the same thoughts' Daisuke pouted as he hoped this screwed up plan would be over soon.

'Awww man this is sooo awesome, I get to help Ranma and look like a hero to Yuka, not to mention I get to wear her school uniform, it smells just like her, aaahhhh.' Hiroshi was so wrapped up in his own world; he almost missed Happosai's approach.

'Hehehe, I'll get a quick boost from those two girls before they flee and then my pretties will give me the rest of what I need to take care of Ranma.' Happosai started grabbing the two 'girls' and realized something was very wrong. "Arrggg, two cross-dressing boys! What's the world coming too, I need energy, now! … Ahh my my pretties! … something's not right … t…these a…are b…boys gym s…shorts. NNnnooo! I…I can't mo…moveeee."

"Now Hiroshi! Pour that sleepy-time sake down his throat." Moving his own bottle into position, Daisuke just hoped Akane would follow through on her promise for his part of her plan. 'I can't believe that creep grabbed me, I'll never be clean again.' *shiver* 'just have to scrub extra hard later on. Yeah that should do it, sure it will … right?'

"Ok Daisuke, is your bottle empty yet? Mine is, let's get this sack closed and secure." Hiroshi reflected on how dangerous this mission was, but the rewards should be even sweeter. 'We did it, we did it … I wonder if we'll get a medal like from star wars, women everywhere bowing down and thanking us (Oh master, you're so manly and amazing, come back to my bedroom so I can show you my special appreciation.)'

"Whoa, Ranma are you ok?" Daisuke asked worried about the damage Ranma took in that last blast. 'Shit that would have killed me; I'd be nothing more than ashes right now.'

"Ranma! We got him … now what do we do with him?" Hiroshi exclaimed, wanting to be done with this as fast as possible. 'This sack feels like twelve shades of evil, please oh please Ranma send him far, far away (some other galaxy would be nice, heh). How could you even stand living under the same roof as him?'

"Hey Akane, are you ok?" Ranma whispered, 'Shit that hurt, at least I was able to get her clear.'

"Y…Yeah, I'm ok now, Ranma … I just got scared … I saw that huge blast coming at me and I…I froze." Hugging Ranma tightly, Akane basked in his warmth, while that little magical charm was soon forgotten as it dissolved right in between Ranma's hand and Akane's butt where he had scooped her up.

"Ok let's finish this so he doesn't get loose, let's get that him into the crate and ship it off" Ranma instructed.

"And where do you intend to send him, Son-in-Law? Our Joketsuzoku nation has first rights in punishing him; we'll send him back to the village." Ku Lon demanded.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen, after all the planning and work that we put forth in capturing him, like we're just going to hand him over to you." Almost laughing in Ku Lon's face, Ranma shot back "You want to send him to a place that would recharge him in half a second and over power him in the next 30 seconds? When was the last time that he was really punished in your village? Not to mention, you have no one in that village that could even have a chance at stopping him; in fact with your power levels, you haven't even been close to fighting him for quite some time, he would have wiped the floor with you and you know it."

"Well Son-in-Law, you do make a very persuasive argument, so where are you sending him?" Ku Lon sweated, 'How in the hell does he know that, I haven't seen a capsule corp. scanner lying around. This isn't going the way I had hoped, I truly think that we've lost trying to get him into the tribe.' **sigh**

"To this monastery that I once visited with pops, it's located deep in the mountains. The monastery is on holy sacred ground and so only men are allowed there. So he shouldn't be able to gather any energy." Ranma explained. 'Well at least that's the plan; eh, what could go wrong?'

***30 years later***

Ranma,

It's been thirty years since you delivered that package; I'm starting to have doubts about storing this box in our monastery. While doing our daily blessings, every single monk that enters that store room can feel the evil flowing from it. We have been thinking about closing off that room and sealing it.

- Brother Chirosa

***10 years later***

Ranma,

We've had two monks leave our monastery; we believe that they've been corrupted by that box. They were removing artifacts from that room so that we can seal it off. They started behaving wildly, so unlike their normal selves and none of our purification techniques have worked to restore who they were so far. When we told them that there was nothing that could do for them and that they were no longer able to stay in the monastery because of their wild changes, Brother Kanzusai just shrugged his shoulders and said that he was going to follow his lifelong dream of being a gigolo. Brother Jun on the other hand, sat for a while, before he announced that he was going free women from their oppressed state by ridding them of their undergarments ... An underwear thief?! Who ever heard of such rubbish. We were floored by their decisions; however, I have a feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg.

- Brother Chirosa

***5 years later***

Ranma,

My name is Brother Zolaruni, I have taken over the duties of Brother Chirosa and I am extremely sad to have to inform you that Brother Chirosa has succumbed to the madness that has infected this monastery over the last several years. We have finally completed the seal array as per your instructions; we are praying for success and tomorrow when we apply the holy water to the seal, this sickness should be a thing of the past. Once again, I am truly sorry about Brother Chirosa, he had wanted to write you a farewell letter, but he had turned before he was able to do so. He had expressed his desire to ask you for forgiveness with his failure for safeguarding that box. I will write to you again if there is further trouble.

- Brother Zolaruni

***20 years later***

Ranma,

For the last couple of decades, the monastery has been quiet and the madness has not troubled us in the least. Two nights ago, as soon as the sun had gone down, everything went quiet, too quiet. The normal sounds of the night were gone; no birds flying around, no insects chirping, and there wasn't any wind blowing. It was like the dead were about to rise and the world knew it was coming. Earlier today, we've had an incident, Brother Tzu was checking on the seal array when he doubled over in pain and collapsed. The next two hours could only be described as true horror as we watched Brother Tzu slowly and painfully change into a young teenage girl. He/she/I don't know … woke up feeling okay and so we sent him down to a nearby city to their hospitable to see if some sort of treatment could be done. For our order, women are strictly forbidden and this curse that was placed upon Brother Tzu is a sin of the highest magnitude. Please Ranma, I am begging you for help, this problem has gotten way out of hand and none of us knows what to do anymore.

- Brother Zolaruni

***Four Days later***

Ranma,

Things have turned epidemic, in the last few days more and more monks have turned into young teenage girls. Yesterday was when we realized just how bad of a situation we were in; these newly transformed teenage girls were nothing like Brother Tzu's curse, they had an insatiable lust after they turned. Some of these teenage girls started attacking fellow monks that hadn't been cursed and forcing them to have sex. Although, I wouldn't necessarily say forced, as soon as those teenage girls would touch someone, that person would get into the act fairly quickly, it's been quite unnerving to have to watch. We've tried dousing them with holy water, but it just sizzles and evaporates before it gets close to them. A couple hours later we began noticing that the attacked monks starting changing into young teenage girls and then they had begun chanting Happosai after being changed. It's just so hopeless, everyone here has been infected by this curse, I pray this letter finds you before you arrive, I can only hope that I am able to send this letter off before this curse takes over my body.

- Brother Zolaruni

***********break******************

"Hello Akane, I brought in your mail," announcing herself, Kasumi entered her old home. 'Wow this place has changed since we were all so little.'

"Thanks Kasumi, so just visiting your dear younger sister or did you bring me some of your sweet peach blossom pie like I have begged you for?" Akane teased.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's antics, Kasumi replied. "At our ages Akane, who can tell and yes I brought you some pie. By the way is Ranma home? There's a letter from that monastery for him."

"No, he just left yesterday; it sounded like some kind of emergency out there, he should be back in afew days." Akane answered back while there was a loud thumping on the front door. "Kasumi, can you answer that for me?"

"There's some young teenage girl here, Akane." Kasumi called back before she started exclaiming, "OOOOO … OOOOO … OOhhh MY!"

***********end******************

Well there you go, I hope everyone has enjoyed this little story. Feel free to review, no flames however.


End file.
